Seniority
by spiritjumper
Summary: It's Fuko Kuzuha's last year of high school and she's about to get a big surprise. Amawa Sensei is back! But the Vice Principal is still stirring up trouble. It's up to these two forbidden lovers and their friends to save the school and maybe save themselves!


A train squealed to a stop in the early morning. Waves of travelers stepped off on the platform, shuffling in low murmurs, making their way home, and among them, a man. Tall and limber, he was a kiyoshi with a bag slung over his shoulder. He stood, looking up with a far-off expression.

"Kuzuha…"

* * *

"Attention students! I said shut up! Ehem…" Principal Mukogawa leaned closer to the mike. "It is time for the class president's speech."

"Fuko! That's you!"

"B-But Miho!... I'm scared."

"Don't be!"

"You'll do fine," added Fujio. "Don't worry. Just get-" Fujio grabbed Fuko by the shoulders and pushed, "-up there!"

Fuko wobbled a little and began climbing the stairs. Three years ago, shortly after the departure of a certain kiyoshi, the school came into a rather large sum of money from a mysterious donor, rumored to be either Principal Sannomiya's former lover, or Lulu Sanjo, the local tenant owner also known as "Baa-chan". With the money, they were able to open Seito Sannomiya Private _High_ School: a co-ed high school located only a few blocks from the middle school and under the direction of the middle school's former vice principal, Reiko Mukogawa.

Fuko made her way across the stage on shaky feet until she remembered what Amawa sensei taught her. She looked up, fixed her gaze on the podium, and moved her arms back and forth carefully. Fuko was feeling on top of the world until she tripped over her own foot and landed flat on her face. The audience erupted with laughter. Fuko felt like crying until she saw her friends looking at her. They looked so happy and confident. They believed in her! Fuko got up, brushed herself off, took up the microphone and yelled, "GOOD MORNING SEITO SANNOMIYA HIGH!"

"Good morning class president!" They yelled back.

"Are you ready to have an amazing senior year?!" The crowd cheered and clapped. "I know we've had difficulties in the past," implied Fuko. Principal Mukogawa looked at her with distaste. "But I believe this year we can all come together, boys and girls, to become the most spectacular senior class this school has ever seen!" The crowd cheered again, attracting a man who was passing by the front door. He glanced inside. Seeing Fuko, he smiled. "So let's all try our best to be the greatest students we can." Fuko stepped back and bowed. The man turned to leave. When she stood back up, Fuko saw the man and her eyes widened. "_It couldn't be…_" thought Fuko.

"Alright Miss Kuzuha, that was very nice, now return to your seat."

"Oh, yes Miss Principal, Ma'am."

The Principal took the mike. "This concludes our morning assembly. Now all of you return to class, immediately!"

Fuko sat in a daze. "Come on Fuko! We have to go back to class. You don't want to get the Principal angry on your first day now do you?" asked Miho. Fuko didn't move a muscle.

"Hey Fuko… are you alright?" pried Fujio. Seiko stood on Fuko's right, looking worried.

"I thought…" muttered Fuko. "No, never mind."

* * *

"Excuse me."

"What is it?" Sneered Principle Mukogawa. She heard the door close behind her guest, swiveled in her chair, took one look at the man and gasped.

"I would like to apply for a job here."

"ABSOLUTELY-"

"But before you answer," he presented a piece of paper. The Principal took it, unfolded it, and unfolded it again, and again. It was his work resume. "Pret-ty impressive I think, given I only had four years."

"_With this_," The Principal looked at the paper, "_how can I possibly refuse?!_" she thought in desperation.

"So, do I get the job?"

"Fine. I give up," croaked Principal Mukogawa. She collapsed in her chair and turned her back to him. She thought to herself, "_You win this round Hibiki Amawa. But mark my words, you will be fired by the end of this year if it is the last thing I do. I will not have some cross-dressing perverted man dirtying my school again!_"

* * *

Fuko stared out the window in class. "It couldn't be him."

"What couldn't be Miss Kuzuha?

"Oh, no! That's not what I-"

"-I'm pretty sure the pyramids do exist. You can go visit them yourself if you like, though I suspect your mind is already on vacation-" The class laughed again.

Miho saw that Fuko was upset and decided to cheer her up. She leaned over, "You know what I heard at lunch today Fuko? Somebody said they saw 'you know who' at the assembly this morning. And I heard that that same person is going to be working here again!"

Fuko looked at Miho disbelievingly. "No… That can't be. He's been gone four years. Why would he suddenly come back now?"

"I don't know, but last I heard, he was seen heading towards Sanjo's place." The bell rang and Fuko stood up.

"Miho, are you sure about this?" Fuko asked again.

"Mhm." She nodded and Fuko sprinted away.

"Man, I can't believe she hasn't heard already," said Aoki.

"Are you kidding? I was dying to tell her all day! But no one knew how to let her know. I mean, did you see the way she just acted?"

"Yeah, that's for sure. When Fuko really wants something, you better believe she's gonna go after it."

"_I think, maybe_," thought Fujio, "_that's something Amawa sensei taught her._"

* * *

"_Amawa sensei… Amawa sensei… Amawa sensei!_" Thought Fuko as she ran down the street. "Please, please be him!" Fuko fell as she rounded the corner but got to her feet quickly. "I have to keep going!" She took one more step and halted. There he was, walking into Sanjo's place, Hibiki Amawa. He froze when he heard Fuko's voice "Amawa… Amawa sensei!" Fuko ran as fast as her legs would carry her and jumped into Hibiki's arms. She sobbed, "Amawa… sensei."

"Fuko… I'm sorry."

"What? But what do you have to feel sorry for?" Sobbed Fuko with a brimming smile on her face.

"I've thought a lot about all of this and… I am your kiyoshi, and that is all I can ever be." Fuko searched his face, but it appeared, all he had was sympathy.

Fuko's smile melted, "But… N-no. You're right sensei. You are my sensei, and that is all you can ever be." However, Fuko's heart did not agree. It threatened to pound out of her chest. She felt like she would break.

"If that's all, I'm going inside now." Hibiki let go of Fuko and turned away.

"Ah-" Fuko stuttered. She had no idea what to say, but that she would do anything to keep her sensei by her side. "No. I-It's nothing," Fuko whispered.

Hibiki moved to comfort her, but abruptly stopped himself. "_I can't. This is something she has to deal with on her own._" he thought. "_But can she handle it?_"

To be continued...


End file.
